The crazy Monkey
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: UA délirant, tout public. Sans autre prétention que de présenter un petit concept cool de la vie des persos s'ils avaient une vie normale.
1. Corrélation

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Crazy Monkey

**Chapitre 1:**

Colocation

**Disclamer : **

Rien n'est à moi heureusement pour les persos !

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Pour une fois que je fais une fic sans yaoi... ahah j'espere que ça vous amusera autant que moi !

* * *

Encore une nouvelle journée de terminée... Je change mes fringues de travail – un costume deux pièces à la « Men in black » stupide et inconfortable pour celles avec lesquelles je suis arrivé ce matin. Ce boulot d'agent de sécurité me gave à mort mais il faut bien manger. Je retrouve avec plaisir ma seconde peau : ce pantalon en cuir noir que je porte presque chaque jour que dieu fait. Ma chemise blanche et mon blouson de moto. Je me sens revivre en relâchant mes cheveux sur ma nuque... décidément les conventions ce n'était pas pour moi... Mais le salon de tatouage dans lequel je travaillais le mois dernier a fermé ses portes parce que notre connard de patron ne s'est pas acquitté de son loyer pendant presque deux ans... enfoiré...

Je cale mon casque sur mon bandana et j'enfourche le seul véritable amour de ma vie... Je caresse le cuir de la selle et le métal chromé avant de vérifier l'angle de mes rétros … c'est parti. Ce soir c'est vendredi. Je sais déjà où je vais. Le bar le plus fun de la ville. L'endroit n'est pas situé dans le quartier le plus cool mais j'aime ce qu'ils ont fait de cet ancien entrepôt de matériel d'animalerie. Le Crazy Monkey. Son nom est dû à la découverte d'un petit marmouset sauvage et foutrement dynamique qui avait été oublié dans l'entrepôt lorsque celui ci avait été vendu aux enchères avec tout ce qu'il contenait. Je me souviens avoir pris des boites de jouets pour chien et des poignées de croquettes pendant une bonne heure quand un de mes potes m'avait téléphoné pour me demander de venir l'aider à capturer la bête. Goku allait être le barman de l'endroit mais à l'époque il aidait surtout à installer l'endroit. Le bar avait d'abord été un endroit profondément miteux. Jusqu'au moment où il avait été revendu à l'actuel gérant Komyou Monk, un homme assez fantasque, certes, mais il avait su quoi faire pour faire décoller l'établissement et le projeter en haut de la liste des bars les mieux côtés de la ville.

Tout d'abord il avait établi un dress-code amusant. Goku avait accouru chez lui flanqué d'une chemise blanche sur laquelle trônait un gilet de serveur rouge pétant à l'arrière et « tigré » à l'avant. Autour de son cou était noué une cravate courte également rouge. Le tout sur un pantalon en cuir et des bottines. J'avais éclaté de rire en pensant qu'il avait fait un écart à son look d'éternel ado mais lorsque j'eus compris, au milieu des insultes qu'il m'avait lancé, que c'était son uniforme de travail je trouvai ça canon. Le lendemain soir j'étais à nouveau au Monkey. Il n'était pas le seul à être habillé de cette façon. Yaone, la serveuse, arborait une robe à volants noirs et tigre elle aussi, ses manches et ses chaussures étaient rouges. Je fis la connaissance de Kogaiji, le danseur de la boite. Sa tenue similaire à celle de Goku, ne s'encombrait pas d'une chemise à manche longue. Il portait son gilet sur son torse nu. Bref de quoi ramener du monde ne serait ce que pour mater.

Je trouvais mon ami particulièrement épanoui dans les semaines qui suivirent. Goku avait reçu l'autorisation de créer, nommer et mettre en scène ses propres cocktails. Ainsi, à côté des éternels Mojito, Sex and the beach et des Blue lagoon, trônaient maintenant le « Shakujo », l'« Into the west » et autres fantaisies. Mais ces créations attirèrent un monde fou, les gens se délectaient de leurs boissons mais également de leur confection car Goku enchaînait les acrobaties derrière le bar avec une facilité déconcertante. Chaque verre était une histoire à lui tout seul et l'enthousiasme de Goku paraissait inépuisable. Si bien que je m'étais mis à dire que Goku était en fait le petit singe que nous avions trouvé dans l'entrepôt et que c'était devenu une blague récurrente au bar.

Tout se passa si bien qu'à présent l'établissement proposait des alcools très chers. Le Monkey était connu depuis l'année dernière pour avoir la meilleure sélection d'alcools asiatiques et de spiritueux de la région. Komyou avait une passion pour l'alcool, c'était un collectionneur de sake entre autre et il faisait profiter son commerce de ses connaissances. Finalement, il n'y avait personne qui ne se sentait pas à sa place au Monkey. D'autant que la décoration, confortable et moderne, mettait immédiatement à l'aise. Je m'arrêtai devant les portes du bar et je garai ma moto en sécurité dans l'arrière cour, petit privilège que me faisait partager Goku. La salle était bondée et bruyante comme à l'accoutumé, j'entrai, les mains dans les poches en réajustant mes cheveux d'un geste.

« GOJYO ! HEY GOJYO ! »

« Je t'ai vu ouistiti arrête de crier ! » je lançai, amusé de m'être fait repéré si vite.

« Je viens de lancer un nouveau shooter ! » me dit-il en me plaçant un verre sous le nez.

« Laisse moi le temps de m'asseoir, merde ! »

Je montai mon cul sur une chaise haute au bar et retirai ma veste avec un sourire. Goku trépignait derrière son comptoir et brayant des choses incompréhensibles à propos d'un mélange spécial qu'il avait inventé en dormant. Je regardai le verre posé devant moi il y avait un dégradé du rouge sombre au blanc opaque puis au transparent et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était assez dangereuse.

« Merde Goku, qu'est ce que tu as mis là dedans, ça à l'air d'arracher... »

« C'est mon Smith and Wesson ! Ça te tue en un seul coup ! »

« J'veux profiter de ma soirée ! »

« Et moi je veux pas empoisonner mes clients, si tu survies je le mets à la carte ! »

« Chiche. »

Je pris le verre et le bus cul sec... Non mais... par les antennes toutes puissantes du dieu des cafards... ce truc manqué de me déclencher une combustion spontanée. Mon visage devint aussi rouge que mes cheveux et si nous avions été dans un dessin animé, de la fumée serait sorti par mes oreilles... haletant je tapai du poing sur la table.

« Putain de bordel de cul de dieu... qu'est ce que tu as mis là dedans ? »

« Vodka, tequila, sake, anis et tabasco. »

« J'ai survécu... mets la à la carte ta connerie mais je te garanti pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi y survive... »

« Donnez moi la même chose. » fit une voix autoritaire.

Je remarquai enfin mon voisin de coude... C'était un grand blond aux yeux tombants. Je l'avais déjà vu quelques fois. D'après Goku c'était le neveu du patron. Il venait ici une fois de temps en temps, parlait rarement et se contentait de commander à boire régulièrement puis d'aller s'asseoir dans une des salles éclairées pour pouvoir lire. Il partait tôt et ne répondait à aucune sollicitation, pas même à celles de Yaone quand il n'avait pas envie de passer commande. Goku refit son shooter et fit glisser le verre avec deux doigts et un sourire.

« Au fait j'ai peut-être un plan pour toi. »

« Laisse j'ai la flemme de draguer ce soir. »

« Nan j'te parle pas de ça idiot. Tu cherches toujours un coloc ? »

« Ouais... »

« Ben écoute, ya un habitué qui a perdu sa copine récemment et qui cherche quelqu'un aussi. Il veut pas rester dans son appart', toi tu veux garder le tien... Il à l'air sympa, il s'entend bien avec le patron. »

« Ah ouais ? Il est là ? »

« Nan mais il devrait venir, j'lui ai dit que t'étais là le vendredi systématiquement. Il a dit qu'il passerait. »

« Un autre... » refit la voix du blond à ma gauche.

Merde ce mec avait avalé son shooter comme si de rien n'était et en redemandait alors que j'en étais déjà à vouloir retirer ma veste pourtant déjà ôtée quelques minutes avant. Incrédule, Goku refit son shooter pour la troisième fois. Il me regarda, nous regardâmes ce type s'avaler le shooter avec un naturel qui frôlait le paranormal...

« Je … hmmm... je te fais un Shakujo... »

« Je vais peut-être attendre pour le Sha', Goku. Ton truc m'a collé le vertige. »

« Tiens mange quelque chose, je tiens pas à ce que tu meurs sur mon comptoir ! »

« 'ci »

J'attrapai au vol le sachet de noix de cajou d'un geste moins sûr que je ne l'aurais voulu à ce stade de la soirée tandis que Goku se remettait au travail un peu plus loin.

« Bonjour, vous êtes Sha Gojyo ? »

« Hm ? Ouais... vous êtes ? » Je réponds en tournant ma chaise.

« Cho Hakkai. Enchanté. »

« Salut. »

Je finis par réussir à ouvrir mon sachet à ouverture pas-facile-du-tout et je relève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur. Des yeux vers, des cheveux bruns, des lunettes, un sourire trop aimable pour sonner vrai. Je hausse un sourcil pour lui indiquer que j'attends qu'il parle.

« Goku ne vous a peut-être pas encore parlé de moi... je suis gêné. Je suis passé Lundi et en parlant nous en sommes venu à parler de ma recherche de colocation et il vous a chaudement recommandé. »

« Ouais il vient de me le dire. Enchanté … hmm Hakkai ? C'est ça ? Tu te fais mettre dehors quand ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben pour savoir quand est ce qu'il va falloir que je fasse de la place. Le rangement c'est pas ma spécialité. »

« Ahah je peux m'occuper de ça et d'un tas d'autre choses... mais n'est ce pas un peu rapide ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment fait connaissance... »

« Je fais confiance à Goku. Il me connaît bien et il ne m'aurait pas proposé quelqu'un à la légère. Tu t'installes quand tu veux. Si tu veux de l'aide pour les cartons Goku a une camionnette, il la prête sans problème. Tu veux venir visiter ce soir ? J'ai pas l'intention de rester trop longtemps, je commence le taff à cinq heures demain matin. »

« J'en serai ravi. »

« Ah vous vous êtes trouvés ! » s'éxclame la voix crispante de Goku

« Comme tu vois... » Je sors mon briquet et pointe le fumoir du doigt. « Je reviens, j'suis en manque de nicotine. »

« Très bien, je reste ici, je ne fume pas. » me lance le brun sans se départir de son sourire.

Une conversation animée se lance entre lui et mon pote pendant que je prends la direction de ma salle de fumigations... Ah le bonheur de se prendre en une fois l'odeur de toutes les clopes qu'on a pas pu fumer pendant la journée... aaaaah cette sensation grisante de la roulette métallique qui écorche à peine le pouce, la chaleur du feu et sa lumière au milieu de la fumée épaisse qui se dégage des convives... La première bouffée d'une de mes lucky strike... Bon je passerai sur le léger mal de tête que m'a provoqué le shooter du macaque, pas question de me laisser pourrir ma soirée...

« Oi... passe moi ton briquet. »

Je tourne la tête, encore ces yeux tombants sous une frange de cheveux blonds qui se détachent à peine dans la purée de pois qui nous entoure.

« Quand c'est demandé avec une telle politesse on peut pas résister. »

« Me fais pas croire que t'es aussi poli que ta nouvelle copine. »

« Hein ? »

« La lopette qui veut venir squatter chez toi. Je serai toi je ferai gaffe à mes arrières. »

« Je serai toi je ferai gaffe aux miennes, c'est peut être mon truc, les blondes désagréables. »

« Tche... »

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai pris la défense de ce type mais je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de lui faire fermer son claque merde à celui là... Je grille trois clope d'affilée en discutant avec des habitués avant de revenir à ma chaise, à côté de laquelle est maintenant installé mon futur colocataire avec son air bienheureux au dessus de sa coupe de sake.

« J'espère que t'as rien contre la bière et la clope. Je ramène jamais les filles chez moi mais j'vais pas m'assagir pour les beaux yeux d'un mec trop bien rangé. »

« Ahah , ne t'en fais pas, Goku m'a expliqué à quoi m'attendre. Tu rentres et tu sors à n'importe quel heure, tu ne fais jamais la cuisine, tu ne fais le ménage qu'une fois par mois et tu oublies régulièrement de fermer ta porte en partant. »

« ….. Le coloc parfait quoi... » je grommelle.

« Ca ne me dérange pas. J'ai besoin de m'occuper, je suis professeur d'art martiaux donc je ne suis souvent à la maison et je ne supporte pas d'être inactif. Il m'a aussi dit que tu étais tatoueur, et excellent avec ça. »

« Il paraît... »

« Ne sois pas modeste, il m'a montré celui que tu lui a fait dans le dos, je suis impressionné. »

« Ce con voulait être mon premier client... j'l'ai tatoué et cinq ans plus tard je l'ai remis sur le billard parce que je supportais plus de le voir exhiber mes conneries de départ. »

« En tout cas le tigre est plutot bien réussi, très réaliste ! »

« Merci. »

« J'imagine que sans salon tu ne peux plus pratiquer. »

« Tu rigoles ? J'ai tout mon matos à la maison. Quand le salon a fermé notre patron a vendu tout ce qu'il pouvait. J'ai réussi à récupérer le siège et les machines. »

« C'est vrai ? » son sourire s'étend encore. « A vrai dire j'angoisse un peu d'aller me faire tatouer, je sais ce que je veux mais j'ai peur que la personne ne me comprenne pas... ou ne m'écoute pas... »

« Ah ouais ? Bah on aura tout le temps d'en parler du coup. On mettra ça au point et quand tu seras sûr de toi soit je te ferai ça soit je te conseillerai des potes. Je fais rien si je suis pas sûr de moi. »

« C'est gentil à toi . »

« Hey OUISTITI ! il vient ce Shakujo ? »

« Tu l'as pas commandé BAKA ! »

« Tu devrais pouvoir deviner quand j'ai soif depuis le temps ! »

« C'est dans ta gueule que je vais te le mettre ton Shakujo ! »

« Arrete de gesticuler ou sers toi de ton énergie pour shaker mon cocktail ! »

Ouais... définitivement on pouvait dire que c'était une bonne soirée...


	2. Colocation

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Crazy Monkey

**Chapitre 2:**

déménagement

**Disclamer : **

Rien n'est à moi heureusement pour les persos !

**Notes de l'auteur :**

Pour une fois que je fais une fic sans yaoi... ahah j'espere que ça vous amusera autant que moi !  
Veuillez noter que ceci est une fanFICTION … n'installez pas de salon de tatouage chez vous c'est illégal XDD

* * *

_**POV Hakkai**_

« Voilà... ça c'est la salle de bain. La baignoire est pas bien grande mais c'est toujours ça. »

« Haha quand Goku m'a décrit ton appartement je m'attendais à trouver un vrai appartement de célibataire... mais tu es une vraie fée du logis à ce que je vois. »

« J'ai fait le plus gros mais j'ai fini par appeler une entreprise pour être sûr que ce soit clean. »

Je sors de la salle d'eau en rééquilibrant le carton que j'ai dans les bras pour entrer dans ma chambre. Elle est assez spacieuse, le lit est double, blanc et recouvert d'un édredon épais. Un bureau, une table de chevet et une commode de bois clair. Je pose mon fardeau au pied du lit avec un sourire. L'appartement de Gojyo est très agréable. En voyant le locataire on s'imagine tout de suite un environnement très rock, mais en réalité tout ou presque est en dégradé de blanc et beige, dans une simplicité extrême. En entrant, remarquant mon air surpris, il m'a dit que c'était pour éviter les fautes de goûts...Mais je pense que la réponse est ailleurs. Pour moi il est évident qu'il ne s'attache pas à cet endroit. C'est un appartement, rien de plus.

« Il y avait quelqu'un ici avant ? »

« Ouais un pote tatoueur... mais j'l'ai foutu dehors. Il pariait notre appart, nous faisait loger des gens chelous et un jour on s'est retrouvé à dormir sous les ponts pendant une semaine. J'ai bien profité de ma solitude mais je commence un peu à tourner en rond tout seul ici. »

« Je vois. »

« Ca te convient ? »

« Parfaitement. Tu as une idée du système que tu veux établir au quotidien ? »

« Une cagnotte, on fait les courses chacun son tour. »

« Parfait. Je m'occupe de la maison si ça ne te dérange pas. Je suis beaucoup là et j'ai besoin de m'occuper l'esprit. Je te demanderai seulement de faire en sorte que je n'ai pas à repasser sans cesse derrière toi. »

« Vendu. J'imagine que tu préfères que je fume dans ma chambre ? »

« Non. Mais pense à utiliser un cendrier et à ouvrir les fenêtres. »

« Ok. Pour le reste... chacun sa chambre. Tu n'entres pas dans la mienne et vis et versa. »

J'ai un instant d'interrogation face à un tel interdit. Il m'a tellement mis à l'aise depuis le début de la visite que j'en ai presque oublié que je venais habiter chez lui. J'ai brusquement conscience qu'aussi ouvert soit notre début de relation, nous sommes des étrangers. Je ne peux empêcher une partie de moi de me sentir rejeté néanmoins j'esquisse un sourire.

« On a des choses à cacher ? » »

« Bof... »

Il hausse les épaules et me fait signe de le suivre. Je m'exécute, un peu surpris et traverse le couloir à sa suite. La porte s'ouvre et la raison de cet interdit me saute à la figure avec une telle évidence que j'ai envie de rire de mon propre comportement. En voyant cette chambre on ne peut qu'imaginer Gojyo à l'intérieur. Les murs d'un rouge assez sombre et les rideaux noirs devant la fenêtre sont assortis à leur propriétaire. L'une des façades est recouverte d'une plaque de métal brossé où sont accrochés croquis, photos, peintures. Une autre est bétonnée et visiblement recouverte d'une peinture d'expression qui lui a permis de grapher son logo de tatoueur, une créature aquatique tirée de la mythologie asiatique surmontée de lettres stylisées « water sprite ». *

Sans entrer, je fais le tour de la pièce du regard. J'ai conscience qu'il attend une réaction quelconque de ma part, un jugement peut-être. Sous le graphe, il y a un long bureau et une table d'architecte encombrés de books, de dessins, de feuilles volantes, de partitions. Je tourne un peu la tête et j'aperçois la guitare électrique la plus voyante qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Rouge, vernie, brillante. Mais elle est tellement accordée au reste que j'ai failli ne pas la remarquer. Le lit est habillé de rouge et surmonté d'étagères couvertes de livres sur l'art, le tatouage et la musique. Je passe sur l'absence de rangements qui fait que ses affaires sont empilées contre un mur.

« J'ai compris. » je dis avec un signe de tête. « C'est ton sanctuaire. »

« Si on veut. » Il hausse à nouveau les épaules.

« Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Gku avait trouvé important de me dire que tu ne ramenais pas de femmes ici. Mais je comprends mieux. »

« Si tu veux en ramener, te gênes surtout pas, hein. C'est pas une règle. »

« haha je doute que cela arrive. »

Gojyo referme la porte de son antre et me regarde, un sourcil levé.

« Ca c'est si mal fini que ça ? »

« Oui... vraiment très mal... »

Je m'attends à ce qu'il me pose d'autres question mais il me considère en silence pendant quelques secondes puis hausse à nouveau les épaules avec un « ah » contrit. Il est maintenant tourné vers la salle à manger où sont installés Yaone, Goku, Kogaiji et Ririn. Goku a sorti des bières du frigo sans rien demander mais ça n'a pas l'air de choquer qui que ce soit et surtout pas Gojyo qui se contente de prendre une canette et de trinquer avec tout le monde.

« Ca manque d'objets coupants ici Gojyo. » Fait remarquer Kogaiji

« Tu m'as pris pour un skined ou quoi ? C'est pas une armurerie ici ! »

« T'ouvres les cartons avec les dents ? »

« Nan avec les tiennes, ducon. » Il se dirige vers la cuisine et ouvre un tiroir. « Ou avec un couteau. »

« Faux punk va... »

« Chippendale ! »

Ils se dévisagent un instant puis éclatent de rire. L'ambiance ici est presque familiale. Le décor trop neutre prend alors dans mon esprit une autre fonction : personne ne semble étranger au décor. Je serai bien ici, je le sens déjà. Qui aurait cru que je me retrouverai dans un endroit comme celui là tout ça en parlant au barman d'un bar que je fréquente épisodiquement ? Une distribution de couteaux de table et d'opinels s'organise alors que chacun s'affaire à ouvrir les cartons. Mes effets personnels prennent peu à peu place dans les placards de ma chambre et de la cuisine.

« Wouah ! Hakkai tu as vraiment beaucoup de livres ! » s'extasie Goku.

« Oui.. je m'instruis beaucoup. »

« Mais y a pas assez d'étagères dans ta chambre pour tout mettre ! »

« Je vais les laisser dans les cartons en attendant de trouver une solution. »

« Ou alors tu pourrais investir le salon. »

« Le salon ? » Je regarde autour de moi avec perplexité. Je ne vois pas où il veut mettre ma collection...

« Nan pas celui là. » Son sourire s'étend.

« Han tu lui as pas montré le salon ! T'es nul comme guide Gojyo ! » se met à rire Goku.

« Viens je te montre. »

Je me lève et le suis à nouveau le long du couloir qui dessert nos deux chambres. Après avoir vu la chambre de mon nouveau colocataire, je n'avais plus pensé à la porte du fond de l'appartement. Cela aurait dû être une chambre, les proportions étaient idéales, mais il n'y avait pas de lit à proprement parlé mais une table de tatouage et son fauteuil. Un chariot roulant comme dans les hôpitaux et un grand meuble d'apothicaire ornaient également la pièce. Au mur il y avait quelques étagères et dans le fond, un bureau avec un ordinateur et une chaîne hi-fi entourée encerclée par deux enceintes de belle taille.

« Je tatoue rarement ici, j'ai récupéré le matos quand le salon où je travaillais a fait faillite. C'est calme, y a la musique et on peut rajouter des fauteuils pour lire. »

Je reste un instant abasourdi par cette perspective. Faire de son lieu de travail -même temporaire- un espace commun semblait pour lui aussi naturel que de respirer...

« Ca ne va pas donner une drôle d'ambiance ? »

« Les habitués s'en foutent et les nouveaux sont rassurés quand la déco est pas trop trash. » Il hausse les épaules encore une fois.

«Merci. »

« On ira chercher des planches dans la semaine. Plus vite tu seras installé mieux ça vaudra. »

Je ne lui demande pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais je sens qu'il veut que je me sente chez moi et cela me touche énormément. Je mesure à quel point j'ai été seul ces huit derniers mois soudainement. Goku me saute sur les épaules, les bras autour de mon cou, son poids m'entraîne vers l'arrière.

« Tu fais partie de la famille maintenant ! Tu es obligé de venir me voir sinon je vais squatter ici ! »

« Comme si t'avais besoin d'une raison pour venir squatter ici, macaque ! »

« Tais-toi salKappa ! Si tu venais me voir tous les jours je viendrais pas envahir ton appart ! »

« Tous les jours ? Mais t'as cru que j'avais le temps ? Y en a qui bosse ici, ouistiti ! »

« Et moi je fais quoi ? Des crêpes ? »

« J'veux pas savoir ce que tu fais de ton temps libre con de singe ! »

« Haha... hahahahah ! »

Je ne devrais pas rire, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ces deux-là sont comme deux frères, à se batailler pour tout et pour rien. Mon rire est suivi par le leur, puis celui de tous les invités. Les voir rire me fait rire à mon tour... En quelques secondes tout le monde a les larmes aux yeux.

« En parlant de Taff, Goku tu commençais pas à 17heures ? »

« Si pour... Ah merde ! Yaone on est en retard ! »

« Attends Goku j'ai la voi... ture... »

Mais Goku est déjà parti en laissant sa veste sur le canapé. Yaone la ramasse, nous salue tous poliment et prend congé de nous avec un sourire.

« Je vais y aller aussi. » Annonce Kogaiji. « On fera une pendaison de crémaillère en règle quand tu seras installé, Hakkai. Ririn tu viens ? »

« Oui j'arrive. » Elle m'embrasse fougueusement sur la joue. « Bonne chance avec cet idiot ! »

« Hahaha... merci bien... »

« Qui tu traites d'idiot, idiote ! »

Elle sert une belle grimace à Gojyo.

« Toi ! Double idiot ! Triple idiot même ! »

« Kou ! Emmène ton insupportable sœur quelque part où on lui lavera la bouche avec du savon. »

« Si tu savais comme j'en rêve ! »

Il échange un genre de poignée de main avec son ami avant de me saluer et de sortir, sa cadette sur les talons. Enfin seuls, le calme retombe sur l'appartement. Nous nous sourions d'un air entendu.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Je suis affamé. »

« On commande alors ? »

« Tu n'as rien au frigo ? »

Il émet un petit rire embêté et ouvre le frigo en question... il est rempli de packs de bières et de pizzas surgelées...

« Ah oui ...il était temps que j'arrive. »

« Ouais comme tu dis. Alors, chinois ? »


End file.
